Rabbit Of Kinmoku
by Rabbit-Of-The-Moon88
Summary: Usagi misses Seiya, after he left, she went to Kinmoku, but as someone else, a girl with red hair, but her eyes stayed the same, she is testig Seiya's love for her, but Chibi-Usa is changing, something is happening to her...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Sailor Moon! All rights go to Naoko Takeuchi, or Kondasha Comics, or Toei Animation, or Dic. **

* * *

The blonde peered the sky, looking at the twinkly stars up above. She admired them, but they were so far away, there was no what she could touch one, but tags wanted to. She wanted to see _him_ again. The only guy that touched her heart. The only one who got to her soul and back.

She watched the stars up above and let out a deep sigh. "Seiya... I want to see you..." She whispered to herself. "Usagi-chan!" A high-pitched feminine voice came from inside her new yet old apartment. "Yes, Luna?" She looked at the small black cat. "Why?" She turned her head side-ways a bit. "I don't know... He is the only one I truly think about everyday... Mamo-chan... He is different, yet the same at the same time!" She shouted and put her head in her hands. "Usagi-chan..." Luna sighed. "I love Seiya... Serenity loves Mamo-chan, or Endymion. Usagi Tsukino never truly loved Mamoru Chiba, but I almost did a few times, but something kept pulling me away, a strong pull." She bit her lip. "Go see him, then." Luna cocked her head. Usagi looked up at her, her red eyes puffy from the tears. "Really, Luna?" She said, still bawling. "Yes, I'll even give you the transformation pen." She pulled out the pen Usagi hasn't used since she was fourteen. "Thank you, Luna!" She pulled the cat into a tight hug. "Go see him, as somebody else. Not the one he knows, somebody like you, but different. See if his love is strong enough to know you are there, Usagi Tsukino." Luna sighed. "Thank you, but won't they sense my star seed?" Usagi worried. "Don't worry, masking it, they might think you're dead though." She warned. "Oh well." Usagi shrugged. "Go on." Luna smiled. "But what about the girl, and Mamo-chan?" She asked. "Don't worry, I got that covered." Luna winked. Usagi grinned and ran off.

She couldn't use her own clothes, they might recognize her. Usagi got to the landing pad, Hikawa Shrine, Rei was long gone, off to college, her grandfather was very ill and at the hospital, Yuichiro was still on vacation.

She grabbed her brooch, and she murmured her transformation words once, then: "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" White feather cascaded her body and she came out like her own form, pink bubble gum sleeves, blue collar, and black, red, and yellow layers fro her skirt, her Eternal fuku. "Get me to Kinmoku!" She whispered.

* * *

**Kinmoku, Afternoon, 3:45 pm**

"Wake UPPPP!" A silver haired starlight yelled at Fighter, "Shut up!" Fighter put her pillow on her head. "Fine, disobey Princess Kakyuu, get banished from Kinmoku!" Healer gave up, she hit a nerve. "You are more bitchy than normal, do you know that?" Sailor Fighter said as she ruffled her hair and got out of bed. "Whatever, Fighter." Healer said as she let out a deep sigh when Fighter passed her.

"I don't get you..." Fighter muttered to herself when Maker was explaining something. "Are you listening to me?!" Maker said louder. "Yes, but I don't know what you're saying." She rubbed her forehead. "This is just her thinking about some blonde female earthling." Healer muttered to Maker. "Sure, and when did you ever forget that I helped you get at least a B on your math test back at Earth?" Fighter said. "I got a C+! You get no credit for that!" Healer shouted over the table, the two girls started bickering and arguing. "Should I stop them?" Maker said quietly to Princess Kakyuu. "Just leave them, they have been doing this since they knew how to insult each other." Kakyuu giggled as Fighter said an insult to Healer. "I guess so..." Maker sighed.

After the two girl finally made a truce, Kakyuu started. She shifted in her seat before she started though. "Now, I know that things have changed since the battle with Galaxia, and you girls have definitely changed... But I know that you are always still the Senshi I always knew. I am granting you, this." She gave each Starlight a orb, and transformation orb, it was no bigger than the length of a quarter, but it held great power._What's this?_ Fighter thought as she spun the orb in her hand. "Its a transformation orb, to make you between, Sailor Star Fighter, Healer, and Maker too, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki." She said. "But I never really liked being a guy in the first place! Why would I want to be one again?!" Healer complained. "For protection, Galaxia wasn't the first enemy here, and she won't be the last." Kakyuu said. Fighter activated the orb, and she became Seiya.

"Cool!" He said as he put the orb in his new pocket. Maker did the same, but Healer sat there with her arms folded across her chest. Kakyuu looked at her begging. She sighed and tried it out, "Shit, I don't like being a guy." He muttered. Seiya chuckled, and Taiki smirked, and Kakyuu giggled.

* * *

**Crystal Tokyo, Night 10:34**

Chibi-Usa looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She noticed that her eyes were starting to be more blue, not the red she knows, they were almost violet. Her hair was darker too, almost red. "What's happening in the past?"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crystal Tokyo Throne Room, Morning 6:38**

Neo Queen Serenity was worried. She knew that in Small Lady's recent behaviour that something was happening in the past, she knew what was happening, King Endymion was quiet around her, she didn't mind, but she still loved him, she knew she would until what happens in the past is complete.

She also knew by Small Lady's appearance, her dark hair reminded her of a raven black haired Senshi, her dark violet eyes was between her red eyes and her own eyes. She was scared in a way, what would happen to Crystal Tokyo? What would happen to her beloved daughter?

* * *

**Kinmoku Garden, Morning 9:04**

The golden haired beauty landed in a bed of red roses. She was exhausted, but she needed to change before she could pass out. She pulled out the small pen, "Moon Disguise Transformation!" She changed, she thought I her head, "Change me into somebody totally different!" After she changed, she fell unconscious in the rose petals.

* * *

**Kinmoku Main Entrance, Morning 9:06**

Fighter was confused, thinking what happened to the seed. Healer didn't seem to notice, considering her name, Maker didn't either, considering her name too. But only she noticed, Kakyuu too, but she didn't seem very much comfortable. "Fighter! Fighter!" Fighter snapped her head back to see the trouble. "We have somebody in the rose bed! A girl!" The guard said. {A girl?} She thought it might be HER, but she knew it couldn't be. She was not coming here, the likelihood of that happening was tiny.

She ran out to the rose garden, it took a bit, since the palace was so big and the garden was at the back. {There she is!} She thought. She saw the girl, sprawled out on the ground.

Her hair was at least waist long, red, and soft and curly. She was short, but not stout in a way. Her eyes were closed, probably meant she was unconscious, she seemed to be familiar, but she wasn't, Fighter never saw this girl before. Fighter de-transformed to Seiya, once Fighter was a guy for a little bit, she was used to it, plus, he was a bit stronger.

He picked her up, she was light in a way, she guesses her weight was a healthy ninety. She carried her to the Throne Room.

"Seiya! What are you doing?" Healer, or Yaten was surprised. Even though he liked being a girl better, he didn't mind being a guy once in a while. "Can't talk!" Seiya said out of breath. Taiki beside Yaten, looked at Yaten, he shrugged.

Seiya brought the girl to Kakyuu, she laid her on the red shag carpet. "Fighter, who is this?" She grinned. "A girl was found unconscious in the rose garden." He bowed his head. "I'll deal with her, continue your duties." She shooed him off, he bowed and walked off.

* * *

**Earth, Tokyo, Center Café, Afternoon 5:37**

"What?!" Minako slammed her hand on the metal table. "She went to Kinmoku." Luna repeated. "Why?" Ami said anxiously. She was still tender on the Taiki subject, it was a crush, of course, but she is probably a girl now, Ami was full-time girl, no matter what, but she did have feelings.

"To see Kakyuu, she needed to discuss what is going to happen between they're planets, would they be allies? Enemies? Or just friends who didn't help out at all?" Luna said as she licked the bottom of her paw. "But shouldn't she have told us?" Makoto said in a worried voice. Mamoru wasn't there, he has been really busy with his new job as an astrologist where the dome is, he majored in studying the moon.

"Okay, please don't tell Mamoru this but, she went to go see Seiya." She sighed. The girls eyes widened. "What?!" Rei and Minako slammed they're hands on the table. "She is disguised as somebody else. She loves him, she's testing his love, to we if he can recognize her through a different appearance." Luna explained. The girls nodded. "I bet she still wanted Crystal Tokyo to happen, so she kept her relationship with Mamoru, but if her plan did work, she would live happily with Seiya." Luna said. "Please tell Mamoru-san the story I first told you." Luna pleaded. The girls nodded.

**Kinmoku Throne Room, Night 11:38**

Usagi woke to the room where it smell of orange blossoms, Princess Kakyuu. "Hello, young girl." Kakyuu was seated comfortably on her throne. "Princess!" Usagi got up and bowed. Kakyuu motioned for her to come closer, she did as told. She kneeled in front of Kakyuu, she put her finger on her forehead. She searched through her memories, her own identity. Usagi worried that Kakyuu would figure it out. "Sailor Moon." Kakyuu grinned. {Shit.} Usagi cursed. "Kakyuu. I-" She tried to explain. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. Stay here as long as you want, but you need to come up with a fake name." Kakyuu warned.

Usagi thought for a moment, she remembered Mamoru's fake last name, and her middle name, not a lot of people knew her middle name.

"Serena Shields."

* * *

**Crystal Tokyo Small Lady's Bedroom, Morning 11:47**

Chibi-Usa looked at herself in her full length mirror. Her mother was sitting on her bed, she was giving Small Lady her new dress. "I love it! Thank you, Mama!" She hugged her mama. "I'm glad you like it Small Lady." She smiled. "Now, you and I know that Usagi is changing, she is picking a different decision. You will change, either a little bit or drastically. But always know that you are my daughter, you are the heir to my throne, and I will always love you, no matter what. You might even have a new father, but, hopefully Usagi has the brains to know that she might lose you." The Queen started to cry, so did Chibi-Usa. "I love you too." They pulled each other into a tight hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kinmoku Throne Room, Night 12:36**

Serena (She will be now noticed as Serena) walked down to her room, Kakyuu said that she will give her a room for as long as she wants. She agreed, hopefully when she leaves, she will have somebody with her.

She walked down to the garden, where she landed and fell unconscious. She looked at the little burnt area where she fell, the body mark of her own. She pondered on how she got to the Throne Room, she must've got carried or something.

"Who are you?" She heard a stern voice behind her. She made a small gasp that wasn't left unnoticed to Seiya. {She seems so mysterious…} He looked at her eyes, blue eyes, like sapphires. "I'm Serena Shields." She replied. "Okay, where are you from?" He asked. "A far away galaxy." She lied. He raised his eyebrows. "Where?" He said, Serena remembered how obnoxious he was. "A green and blue planet." She replied. Seiya only knew of one planet like that. She quickly ran away, she didn't want to come up with a background story, she wasn't that fast of a thinker.

"Got to go!" She ran off. Seiya stood there, wondering what he felt, familiarity?

Serena was half way down the hall when she bumped into somebody. "Watch where your going!" The person said. "Sorry!" Serena apologized. "I'm Yaten." He said, well, she knew that, but Serena didn't. "Serena, Serena Shields." She held out her hand, he shook it. She gave him a sweet smile and walked off.

{Her Star Seed…} He made a second look at her. She was walking down the orange tinted hallway, he felt something to her, she was very familiar.

Serena was very uncomfortable being somebody she's not. She didn't even like her hair, she loved her old blonde and long hair, not this shorter red hair. But it was the only way to keep her identity a secret. She needed that.

* * *

**Earth Minako Aino's Room, Afternoon 4:56**

Minako looked at her posters, some of Sailor V, some of Sailor Moon, most of Three Lights.

For once she was alone in her room, Artemis was with Luna talking about Usagi. What if she went to Kinmoku? Help Usagi? Well, it would probably more than helping, more like, seeing some old friends. But she would have too do what Usagi did, so she can be undercover too.

"Alright! I'll do it!" She held out her hand and slammed her other hand on it that was balled up into a fist. "Do what?" Minako cringed. "Um, go to Kinmoku…" She looked down at her blue shoes. She could never hide anything from Artemis, and would feel really guilty if she did. "If you are, you're going too need this." He threw her her own Sailor Venus Disguise Pen. "Really?!" She squealed. He nodded. She ran over to hug him, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, and kissed his moon. He blushed, Minako ran outside, and took out her Transforming Pen.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" She called. After she transformed, she left to Kinmoku.

* * *

**Crystal Tokyo Neo Queen Serenity's Bedroom, Morning 3:23**

She has been tossing and turning all night. She knew about everything that was happening in the past. Endymion was hanging on the other side of the bed due to her kicking, and of their almost separation. The only time he did that was when they were in a big fight, but this is different, they weren't going to kiss and make up.

The whole city knew that, almost the whole city at least. The Senshi knew, her daughter knew, the only thing was, her own daughter didn't even know her future father. Endymion even knew, but they still decided to make their love last while it can.

She cuddled up to Endymion's back, he held her hand. "I'll miss you." He whispered. "I will too." She sobbed.

* * *

**Kinmoku Serena's Room, Afternoon 12:08**

Serena looked at her room, Kakyuu perfected it last night. Pink drapes sparkled from the light outside, a blue and yellow king-sized bed laid in the middle of the huge room, posters of landscapes of Kinmoku plastered the walls, and lightly lit lamps that were a beautiful red, and the walls were a green. The place reminded her of home, her new apartment, the green walls representing Jupiter, the red lamps and red posters representing Mars, blue sheets and blue vases representing Mercury, yellow pillows and yellow flowers and orange tinted paintings represented Venus. All reminding her of her home, plus the splash of pink here and there, representing Sailor Moon, the person that she may never be again. Luna took her transforming brooch once she landed in Kinmoku, she doesn't know how that worked, but it helped with masking her Star Seed, hopefully the Starlights thought she was still on Earth and not dead, or worse, on Kinmoku.

"You okay?" A voice asked. Serena looked behind her and saw Seiya, he was in his usual hairstyle, black army boots and black jeans, and a red shirt that was untucked, she could tell by the wrinkles on the bottom of the shirt.

"Yes, fine." She replied, not looking in his steel blue eyes. Even though her hair changed, and her voice was altered to be more of a sarcastic voice, her eyes didn't change colour. They were still the same Sapphire blue. She was very conscious of that, she was scared that they might see her eyes and figure out who she was.

{Why can't she meet my eyes?} He looked at her, she did seem very pretty, her hair was long, but not to long, her figure was good, reminded him of a certain person, her voice was more of sarcastic, but one thing that can take his breath away, her eyes. They looked so familiar, like his Odango's.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked. She looked up at him, confused. "I wanna take you somewhere." He grinned.

* * *

**Kinmoku Sun Beach, Night 9:36**

Serena tripped over a few rocks, being blindfolded did not help with her clumsiness. "Where are we going?" She asked, once they reached flat ground, she reached for her blind fold, he stopped her hands and took it off himself. The beach was beautiful, even though Kinmoku was nowhere near the moon, there it was.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. The sight of the moon made her tear up, the past, the future, her daughter. She never knew what she was giving up until now, but that was the price of love. "What's the matter?" He put his hands on her shoulders, he was right behind her. "Oh, it's nothing. Why did you take me here?" She looked at him. "I thought that you remind me of somebody, somebody that I fell for." He whispered. "You do too. His name was…" She didn't realize where she was going, but she did know what she had to say. "My ex-fiancée, Darien." She said, that was Mamoru's middle name. He nodded. "So, you were getting married?" He went in front of her. "Yes, but I found someone more interesting." She was relating her life to Usagi's! She wasn't supposed to do that!

"Who?" He looked at the moon. "Um, why is there a moon? Isn't this is a different galaxy?" She asked, changing the subject. "Yes, but after a battle, once we got home, the moon was here." He explained. She nodded, did she do that? "Who do you think granted you the moon?" She asked, grinning to herself. "Somebody special." He sighed. He looked at her, this was the one time they actually looked into each other's eyes. He saw her blue eyes, the beautiful two blue eyes. She saw his steel blue eyes, some that could pierce right through you. They started to lean in, but got interrupted when Serena pulled away, by a flying comet that landed not to far away. She ran towards it, leaving Seiya behind. He didn't mind, they just met, but he felt like he knew her, sometime before.

The comet was a person, Serena looked at her, long blonde hair, taken out due to the crash, but then she saw her fuku, it was Sailor Venus. She gasped abs picked her up, took her carefully and unnoticed to the people around. She took her to the Throne Room, "Kakyuu!" She said as she got to the room. "Yes, Serena?" She sat up, once she saw the Sailor in her arms, she ran to her. "Venus?" She asked. "Yes." Serena gasped. "I'll take her until she's conscious." She grabbed Venus, she was worried, did Venus come for her? She can't go yet, not until she got Seiya.

* * *

**Crystal Tokyo Small Lady's Bedroom, Afternoon 5:45**

Chibi-Usa sighed, Diana was on her vanity. She looked at her hair, it was now brown, making its way to black. Her eyes were now a dark violet. "What's happening?" She asked. "I don't know, but your mama is getting a new husband, her old self. "Usagi?" She looked at the little grey cat. "Yes, a boy named Seiya Kou." She said. {How did she know?} She thought. "How so you know?" "It's something my mama and daddy told me, this man, he was a celebrity." She explained. {Usagi with celebrity?}

"They met at a park, Usagi was trying to meet a famous girl, but he caught her. After a while, they even went on a date! But, when they realized, that they were a out of galaxy Senshi, made her feel closer to Seiya, but then, he told her that he was in love with her, but she rejected him because of her love for your father. But after they left back to their home planet, Usagi followed them, but as somebody else. She fell in love with him, he will be your father in a matter of time." She explained. "What will happen to daddy?" She asked. "I don't know, we don't even know what will happen to you. Hopefully you will just change, but the highness thinks you might disappear." She looked down at her grey paws. "Diana!" She hugged her. "I'll miss you." Diana said, putting her paw around her back. "I will too."


	4. Chapter 4

Serena looked at the new and approved Minako. "Nice!" She high-fived her. She had black hair that was pixie cut, and yellow eyes. Why did her eyes change and not Serena's? "Thanks! I do look good as a black-haired girl, huh?" She gestured to her outfit. She was wearing a black dress that went about to the floor, and a low cut collar. Her long lace sleeves made her look, seductive. "Yaten?" Serena smiled. "No." She denied and blushed. Her new name was, Molly. She smiled at her pink cheeks.

She left and was walking at her side, she felt a hand on her shoulder, the body connecting to it was Seiya's. "Can I talk to you alone?" He asked. "Sure." She nodded and followed him. Molly elbowed her, Serena smirked at her. She told her everything last night, EVERYTHING.

"Who is she?" He asked looking at the black-haired beauty. "My friend, from my home planet." She grinned at her half-lie. "About last night…-" He scratched the back of his neck. "Don't worry. It was the heat of the moment kind of thing." She smiled, but in her heart, she did want them to kiss, to fall in love, to get married, to have a future. "Okay." He smiled.

She walked back to Molly who was talking to Taiki and Yaten. "Let's go, Molly." She linked arms with her and walked out to the town. "He was soooo hot!" She squealed. "Who?" Serena raised an eyebrow. "Umm… I'll be honest, Yaten." She hung her head in shame. "Wow, didn't see that." Serena said sarcastically. Molly elbowed her and chuckled.

"This place looks just like Earth." Molly said in awe. "Yeah. The people look no different." Serena looked around, they did look like humans.

* * *

**Kinmoku Yaten's Room, Afternoon 2:34**

{She is pretty…} He thought of the red-haired girl. Her star seed shone, but in a familiar way. The other girl was pretty, he had to admit, she look like too seductive. But he never thought he would feel anything like this, especially not for a girl. But she had something different, something he wanted.

* * *

**Kinmoku Seiya's Room, Afternoon 2:45**

He racked his mind for her name, Holly? Solly? No, that's not even a name. She reminded him of someone, but not in a way. That was her name, Molly! She was stuck in his head. Even though he didn't like her clothes that much, her hair matched his, and her yellow eyes were enticing. He never met her, so he can't say he loved her, he needed to know her first. They must've left to go see around town.

What about Serena? One of his conscious was asking. Of course they almost kissed, he did feel something for her at first, but… He felt something else, she did seem familiar at first, but Molly reminds her more of Odango.

"Dammit!" He yelled in frustration. {Is it possible to love two people at the same time?} He thought. Maybe, but he can't get those two girls out of his mind, Molly made the biggest dent in his mind. He can't shake the image of the raven haired girl.

* * *

**Crystal Tokyo Alley on Usagi Road, Night 2:56**

Chibi-Usa panted as she slid down the wall. The brick wall, red and white. It was at least two a.m., and she had no where to go, she left her home at least three hours ago. She needed to think for a few days, but she had no where to go. She will go back home eventually, of course. But she doesn't want anybody to see what she is going through, her change, it's way worse than puberty. She was getting a whole new father, a whole new life, she may not even live in Earth anymore, but that's just the half of it. Her eyes were already blue, and her hair was a dark brown. She missed her red eyes and pink hair. She wanted it to back, she will miss her father. But her memories will be, erased probably. She wouldn't even know of her father. But, she might not even exist, but that's impossible, she is changing, she is becoming a whole new person, maybe, the past, she…

"Small Lady!" She heard Mars. "Small Lady!" She heard her again. "Small Lady!" She saw her in the alley. "I don't want to talk." Chibi-Usa muttered. "Well then listen." She sat down next to her, Chibi-Usa saw that when she came back from the past the second time, she saw that Mars hasn't changed a bit, her firey attitude was quite noticeable, and her hate, but love for her mother was still there. Even though those two fought all of the time, Mars knew Usagi more than Venus did.

"Okay." Chibi-Usa mumbled. "I know what's happening in the past, and I know what you are going through. But, Usagi loves him, she loves you. She would have to think long and hard to know what she's doing, even her dense brain of here knows that." She laughed. "I really have to say this, but I don't even know him. I never met him when I was in the past, I never even heard of him since yesterday." Chibi-Usa put her head in her hands. "I don't know what, or who I'm going to be. Will I even exist? Who will my own father be?" She started to cry. Mars wrapped and arm around her and rocked her.

"How did you find me?" Her tears quickly drying up. "It's called Usagi road! I figured you'd be here!" She laughed. "Let me take you home." She grabbed her and walked back home.

* * *

**Earth Crown Café, Afternoon 3:45**

"So Minako went too?!" Rei slammed her fist exactly like Minako did. "Yes, to help Usagi in decisions." Rei looked as of she wanted to go too. "You can't go. We need you here." Mako-chan put her hand on Rei's shoulder. "I know." Rei sighed. People may have not noticed but she had feelings for two out of three in the Three Lights. She wasn't as close to them as the others were. They barely knew her, probably only noticed her as Sailor Mars. "No, I'm going." Rei said confidently. "I am too." Ami said. "Me too." Mako-chan made up her mind. "We are going to Kinmoku."

"Wait, what about Mamoru-san?" Luna asked. "He certainly can't come along." Rei tapped her chin. "I got an idea!" Ami said. And they all listened to her idea.

* * *

**Kinmoku Serena's Room, Morning 8:34**

Serena was doing her usual morning routine, she just finished blow drying her hair after her soothing shower. She grabbed her elastics and started putting her hair up in a dango style. "No! Dammit!" She stopped herself. She was so used to doing that everyday, that she forgot that she wasn't Usagi anymore. She did miss Seiya calling her Odango, but she did like the references he used of her.

She thought, would it help if she put her hair up in pigtails? She pulled her hair up to two pigtails, she looked at herself grateful for her soft, beautiful hair. "There we go." She smiled.

She got dressed in a green shirt that fit tightly around her waist, and a light pink frilly skirt that went no pass her knees, probably around mid-thigh, she was hoping for some looks today. She was looking flirty and a little hoe-ish today. She put on some green shoes that matched the outfit perfectly. It went well with her red hair.

She walked out of her room to the dining room, breakfast was in a few minutes. She walked confidently to the room, and once she walked in, all eyes on her.

Seiya and Yaten nearly choked on they're glasses of orange juice, Taiki spitting his out that almost went on Molly, Molly dodged the OJ and whooped and giggled. "Why are you wearing that?" Taiki coughed. She did have to admit, it was really high cut. "Because I have nothing else to wear." She twirled around in her skirt. She sat beside Molly and they were whispering.

{Okay, small dress, know who you love…} Seiya thought as he bit into a piece of bacon.

{Small dress… Small dress…} Yaten repeated inside his head.

{These guys are weird.} Taiki shook his head, by their expression, he could see they were being weirdos.

Serena smiled at their expressions, real sitcom like.

* * *

Can you tell me the idea that Ami came up with? I cannot think of anything!


	5. Chapter 5

Serena smiled as she could see that most of the guards were still staring at her. Boy, has she changed over the years. She hated getting attention like this when she fourteen to sixteen. But now, she loved it. She couldn't get the Three Lights reaction to her outfit. It made her giggle inside. "Hey!" Yaten came up behind her. "Hey!" She smiled. "I like how you made a scene at breakfast." He put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. I liked you're reaction." Serena smiled. He chuckled. "Well, you don't see a girl dressed like that everyday." He shrugged. "Yeah." She smiled to herself. "So, I heard you guys sing?" She asked. "Yeah, we do." He said. "What songs?" She asked."Um, so far, five, our Earth forms."

She smiled, she wanted to ask him on his point of view of Earth. "What's Earth?" She played dumb. "It's a blue planet with humans on it." He said. "What are humans?" She smirked inside her head. "Life forms that look exactly like us, but they think they are so smart, but they don't even know other being are inhabiting planets, like Kinmoku and yours." He pointed at her. "Tell me how was Earth for you." She started to walk down the hallway, he followed her. {She is being very curious.} He thought.

"I only went there to find Kakyuu, actually when I was there I didn't like Earth people that much. I thought they were stupid and clumsy, except for a group of girls, but one that goes by the name of, Usagi Tsukino was dumb and clumsy." He snickered. Serena rolled her eyes at that comment. "But she had a beautiful shine, similar to yours." He smiled, it made Serena blush. "Did any of those girls break through you're tough exterior?" She asked. "Yes, kind of, but we couldn't be around that much to actually develop something like that. It was probably just a small crush at first, but I left when I considered something." He shrugged his shoulders. "What was her name?"

"Minako Aino."

* * *

**Kinmoku Molly's Room, Morning 11:45**

Molly straightened out her clothes, Serena sure did make a scene this morning, even though Molly was just wearing plain overalls today that she knew she wore them when she was Minako, she loved these, she just had to bring them.

"Hey." A person at the doorway appeared. "Hey." Molly waved. "What are you doing?" He asked slyly. "Um, nothing." Molly took a deep breath in.

"Tell me." He stood beside her. "About you're home planet." He leaned on the drawer. Molly thought for a moment, should she make a story up? Should she change the subject? Relate it to her life?

"Um, I had four best friends, um, Serena is one of them." She stuttered. "I had a crush on a boy. His name was, Allan. But he loved somebody else, a woman who was like a big sister to me. Her name was Katrina." She explained. "I know what that's like." He sighed. {Here's where I can change the subject to his life.} She thought.

"What do you mean?" She asked, pretending to be stunned. "There was this girl, I met her on Earth. Her name was, Usagi Tsukino. She had a light that shone brightly, like yours." Molly blushed. "She loved somebody else though. I always told myself that somewhere inside she did love me, but, she rejected me instead." He looked down to his black shoes. Molly wanted to shout out, "You doofus! She does love you! She's Serena! So go kiss her and love her!" But that would just be plain rude. "Okay." Was all she could say.

"You didn't finish you're life story." He smirked. {Shit.} Molly cursed under her breath. "So after, once I got into, uh, high school, some people transferred to our school, and I had a crush on one of them." She blushed once she mentioned them. "Who were they?" He asked curiously. "Um…" {Think fast!} She thought. "Justin, Jordan, and Julian." She spitted out. He raised an eyebrow to those names. He recognized those names, unfortunate, because those were they're middle names. "Which one did you fall for?" He grinned. "Um, Jordan." She took a deep breath.

{She can't be. No, she doesn't even look or sound like her.} He thought of his love's friend, Minako. The obsessive fan that seemed close to Yaten, but there isn't a chance of them being the same person. "What's your middle name?" He asked, hoping it would mean something. She hesitated, which wasn't left unnoticed to Seiya. "Naru." She replied, she knew Naru's middle name was Molly because Usagi told her, and since she already picked Molly she might as well go with the whole package.

"Last name?"

"Uh, Osaka."

He raised his eyebrow again. He sighed and nodded, might as well, although he could tell she's lying. "My middle name in Justin." He said. Molly gasped inside, of course! That's where it came from! She knew that! She was number 278of the Three Lights fan club, of course she knew that!

"That's nice." She looked back at her drawer. "Nice too meet you, Molly Naru Osaka." He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Seiya Justin." She smiled. He left and was trying to process the whole thing, girl, from a different planet, somehow knew they're middle names, but still she must've made them up to make a cover story, she did not want to talk about it, the same thing with him in a foreign planet.

* * *

**Kinmoku Osathumus Blossom Hill, Afternoon 5:56**

Rei smiled at her new look, Luna and Artemis found some Disguise Pens that were from Silver Millennium. Rei was a blonde with hair that went farther than her breasts, and green eyes. Mako-chan was a red haired beauty with hair as long as her knees and brown eyes. Ami was the most prettiest, her long brown hair that was as long as Usagi's and beautiful violet eyes, even though she seemed plain, she was still pretty.

"Looking good, Ami!" Rei gave her a thumbs up. "I know!" She smiled. Mako-chan was uncomfortable being almost naked in from of her friends, but Rei and Ami were fine. "You do know we are basically naked, don't you?" She asked. "Of course." Rei waved her hand as if, "don't worry"Rei's breast was hanging out, Ami had only her skirt on, and Mako-chan was only in a shirt. "Why did we happen to be like this?" Mako-chan covered her bottom. They were in a isolated part of the hill, so it was okay for their nudity. "I'll ask Luna." Ami said. "No, I'll ask Luna, all breasts." Rei grabbed her cell phone. "No, one-boob, I will." Mako-chan grabbed it.

"Luna, why are we in parts of clothing?" Mako-chan shouted into the speakerphone. It was video call, so Mako-chan thought it would be best if she would do since she wasn't showing off her chest. "The power is too far to reach, use the disguise pen would be good, maybe only say, example, "Pink Dress, Disguise Power!" Instead of changing you're whole look." Luna's high-pitched voice came from the speakers. "Okay, we'll keep you posted." Mako-chan hung up.

"Green T-shirt and Blue jeans, Disguise Power!" Mako-chan called as she held out her pen, her clothes matched exactly what she had in mind. "Blue Dress and Blue Shoes, Disguise Power!" Ami called as she held out her pen, the exact same happened. "Red Tank and Black Shorts, Disguise Power!" Rei shouted.

They all looked stunning. "Okay, fake names. Something similar so Minako and Usagi can notice." Ami said. "Well, we can't pick our middle names, it the same thing as our first names." Rei pointed to herself and Ami. "That's true…" Ami sighed. "I'll pick, Lita, that's my middle name." Mako-chan said. "Um, Phobos. After my crow." Rei said. "I cannot think of anything." Ami said. "You can be… Demos." Rei suggested. "No, that doesn't sound like me." Ami disagreed. "How about, Rhapsody? You know, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody?" Mako-chan suggested. "No, but we could go with Mercury." Ami said, Rei and Mako-chan shrugged and they left for the giant castle.

* * *

**Crystal Tokyo Main Entrance of Castle, Night 3:12**

"Chibi-Usa!" Serenity hugged and kissed Chibi-Usa's forehead. "Why did you leave?" Endymion said sternly. "It doesn't matter, as long as she's safe and well!" Serenity said to Endymion. They started bickering.

"Is that bad?" Chibi-Usa whispered to Mars. She shrugged. "I don't know. They do that anyway. Wasn't your eyes blue before?" She looked into her eyes. "And you're hair was dark brown." Serenity noticed. "What?!" Chibi-Usa ran to her room.

She looked in her mirror, they were right. Her hair was light brown, and her eyes violet. "What's happening?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:There won't be any appearances of Earth until the ending.

Phobos panted as they ran around town. "Why do we have to run?" She complained. "I don't actually know." Lita said. "Then, lets stop." Phobos stopped them. They walked to the castle. "Holy shit! That's a big house." Lita said louder that Mercury and Phobos expected. "Shhh!" They hissed. Lita looked at them like, "sorry!" A red headed girl was linked arm-in-arm with a raven haired girl, they looked like best friends. "Who are you?" The red head asked. "I'm Mercury, these are my friends, Phobos and Lita." The two girls gasped at the names. "Don't you mean, Rei, Ami and Makoto?" The raven head girl asked. They all hugged. "We missed you!" They all said at the same time. "We have to tell Kakyuu about you three, she should understand." Usagi said. "Wait, first tell me you're guy's names." Phobos crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm Serena." Usagi put her hand on her chest. "And I'm Molly." Minako did the same. "Okay, we'll you know our names, so lets go to Kakyuu." They all ran to the Throne Room.

* * *

**Kinmoku Seiya's Room, Afternoon 6:34**

Seiya plopped onto his bed. Know that he knows her, there is no doubt about him liking her. Why does love have to be so hard? First, he falls in love with a girl who he can't have, then he thinks he might be in love with a girl he barely knows.

"Dammit!" He shouted into his pillow, thrusting his fist to his pillows.

"Hi." He looked at the door. It was Serena. "Hi." He inhaled. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Nothing." Exhale. "Doesn't look like nothing." She sat on his bed. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but he felt, like before he wanted to be this close emotionally in the past. "I was just-" He got interrupted by a pair of fingers touching his lips. "Shh. You don't need to explain, I've been through a lot like that too." She whispered. He wanted to reply, but couldn't because of the finger tips. "Sorry." She removed her fingers. "It's just, have you ever felt like you love somebody but they have no idea you exist?" She immediately thought when Mamoru lost his memories but she still had hers. "Yes." Was all she could get out of her full lips. "Well we have something in common then. This is second time I felt like this. First time from my first love, second time from my second, kind of-ish love." This made her curious, and sad. Did she really treat him like that? If so she didn't mean it. "Who's you're second kind of-ish love?" She leaned closer. "Um, I can't say." He stuttered at they're closeness. They were so close, they're noses were a centimetre away. But he pulled back due to his condition. He was saddened by her expression though to what he did. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's fine." She held back her tears. "No, this is fine." He kissed her cheekbone. Sending memories to both of them.

_"I'll carry you off right after the concert." He said with his face right beside hers, she made a little gasp. "I'm kidding. But I did fall on love with you without even noticing. I wish I met you sooner, Odango." She cried as he kissed her cheek._

(Sorry! I don't remember the exact words and what happened!)

Her tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She ran out of the room. {This, this in impossible.} He flopped back on his pillow.

* * *

**Kinmoku Serena's Bedroom, Afternoon 6:45**

She cried into her pillow. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she was crying. Her tears crowded her eyes. It made it hard to see straight. But all she could think about was, that time. When he was at her house protecting her and he was in the shower, then Chibi Chibi nearly pulled off his towel. Back then, she would've covered her whole view and hoped it wouldn't have happened. But now, she wanted to see what was under there. Kinda. Was that counted as a darkest thought?

She didn't know. "Why are you crying?" Yaten came up at her doorway. "No reason. I'm weird, that's just who I am! A unloved, rash, dense, clumsy girl!" She cried again. He felt hurt at the words, or, word, unloved. He kinda-ish loved her. Liked her he should say. He sat on her bed, she didn't feel uncomfortable. She knew him, and to her, he seemed girlish sometimes. Even a TV star said he was gay once. But she knew that wasn't true, of course, Molly loved him. "You are in a way." He said. She found that a bit mean, but at least he didn't disagree and lie kindly like Seiya would've done. "That's true, mean, but true." She wiped her tears. "Have you ever felt like you love someone, but they don't even know you exist?" She repeated Seiya. "Uh, no." He took a bit too think about that. He never did love anybody, and he kind of did, but they totally knew he existed. "Well I did, or do." She sniffled. "Who is you're love?" He wanted to know. "Um, can't say." She wiped her eyes again. "I get that." He nodded. "I mean, I do trust you, of course." She touched his hand. "I do trust you." She kissed his cheek, sending butterflies down his neck and into his belly. "Um, I gotta go." He left the room, stunned by her sudden actions.

Molly walked down the hall chit-chatting with Phobos. "Hey Yaten!" She called and waved. Phobos elbowed her and smirked. "Hi, Molly. Whose this?" He pointed to Phobos. "I'm Phobos Deimos Mars. I come from the same planet as Serena and Molly." She held out her hand. He shook half-heartedly. She smiled and walked away. "I think you're name is very matchy!" He yelled. She sighed, she knew that, that's why she picked them.

"Oh, flirt much?" Molly said. "No, I love you too much to let that happen." She kissed her cheek playfully. Molly giggled and they walked off.

Mercury was reading a book in her room. She remembered to bring that. "Who are you?" A quick voice came from her doorway. It nearly made her jump out of her skin. "You scared me!" She said. "I'm Mercury Aqua Rhapsody." She shouldn't have done that. "Mizuno-san?" Taiki walked in. {Crap.} She bookmarked her book. "Um, n-no." She stuttered. "Ami!" He sat on her bed. "Sorry! I just had to come! I've been left out for too long in my past! I never wanted to come!" She whined. "No, I get it. So that means…" He gestured," go on". "That Serena is Usagi, Minako is Molly, Rei is Phobos, and Mako-chan is Lita?" She spat out, she was never good at keeping secrets. "The other day, her skirt made me spit out my orange juice." He complained. "Why did you come here?" He asked. "Usagi loves Seiya." She whispered. "No way!" He said girlish. "Yeah! She wanted to test his love for her too see of he can see past her looks." She explained. "This is a problem." He muttered. "What?" She sat up. "The other day, he told me too much. He likes Aino-san." He rubbed his chin. This made Mercury smirk. "You're joking." She smiled. She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Seriously?" She chuckled. "Yeah, and doesn't Aino-san have a crush on Yaten? Well he has a crush on Tsukino-san." This made her laugh out loud. "What?" He smiled. "We have messed up friends." She managed between laughs. He nodded and chuckled.

"You look like me." He said. "What?" Mercury stopped laughing. "Brown hair, violet eyes." He pointed to her. "I didn't pick it! It was decided for me!" She exclaimed. "Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah." She repeated him. "You look pretty, though." This made her blush. "Thank you." She giggled. She pecked him lightly on the lips, which made him turn a crimson red. She giggled, and put her hand up to her mouth. "You've become more confident of yourself since I first met you." He said. "Yes." She blushed. He leaned in and gave her a real kiss.

* * *

**Crystal Tokyo Throne Room, Morning 11:45**

Chibi-Usa stood uncomfortably in the her mother's throne room. Of course, her hair was a bright red, and her eyes pink, switched don't you think? "What is happening in the past? First Seiya and I were getting together, now it's me and Mamo-chan." Serenity said to her Senshi, they shrugged. "Wait," Venus spoke up. "I remember. Seiya fell in love with me, went we to Kinmoku, I rejected him, so he couldn't love again, or something like that." Venus waved her hands around. "Yeah, I remember. And Yaten fell in love with you." Mars pointed to Serenity. "So that makes everything messed up." Serenity leaned back in her throne. She felt saddened, her own love rejected her for Minako. But, what if he knew it was her? Did he, but, he just couldn't forgive her for what she had done? Countless things scattered her brain. {I guess Small Lady will stay the same now.} "No! I can tell that mama is not at get best! She loves him! Even if this means me disappearing! I will get her Seiya! I am going to the past!" Chibi-Usa stepped up on the platform. "Chibi-Usa…" Serenity had tears rolling down her face. "Thank you!" She hugged her. "You're welcome, Usagi." She started to tear up to.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena sighed. {This is confusing!} She thought in frustration. She was standing on a dock, looking over a beautiful lake, reminded her of the first time she met her daughter, Chibi-Usa. She never thought of losing her, she knew in a way she will have her, even if she has to adopt a baby, dye they're hair pink, and make them wear red contacts full-time. Yes, it seemed cruel, but that's how much she misses her.

A pink flash of light came from the air. "Ehhh?!" A body crashed into her. "Ittai!" She screamed. "Chibi-Usa?!" She recognized the pink hair in the similar dango style. "Who are you?!" The little girl asked. "I'm Usagi!" She pushed her off her back. "Really? Prove it." She nodded her head. "I remember tears streaming down you're face, when I said I never let you go." She started to sing softly. When Chibi-Usa couldn't sleep, she would sing that song, she was actually good at singing from time to time. "Usagi!" She hugged her. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be, non-existent or at least look different?" She pushed her away a bit, so she could talk to her. "No, that's the thing… You are going to end up with Mamo-chan." Chibi-Usa looked away. "What?!" Serena walked backwards. "Is that possible?! Seiya loves me! How?" She grabbed Chibi-Usa's arms. "I can't tell you…" Chibi-Usa couldn't meet her eyes. "Why?" She made her look at her. "It ruins the future. You didn't even know why when I came here, Minako had to tell you." Chibi-Usa's eyes were filling with tears.

Serena looked away. He doesn't love Serena, that's probably why, he must've found out, and never forgave her. "Well, I know what to look it for at least." She smiled.

"Now, the Starlights have no idea who you are, but to be careful, we need to change your name." Serena said. "Why?" Chibi-Usa asked. "Just in case." She shrugged. "Okay, how about Reni?" She smiled. "Okay, I guess." Serena shrugged.

Serena and Reni walked into the palace. "Chibi-!" Phobos came up, but got rudely interrupted by Serena's fingertips. "Sshhh!" She hissed. "I am Reni." Reni smiled and rocked on her shoes. "Let's go tell Kakyuu." Phobos pulled them both to the throne room. "What's your name?" Reni asked. "Phobos. Ami is the long haired-brunette with violet eyes, her name is Mercury. Minako is the pixie-cut raven haired girl named Molly, and Mako-chan is a girl with red-hair as long as her knees." Phobos explained. "Her name is Lita." Phobos bent down to meet the eyes of the Usagi-mini-me. "Okay." She shrugged.

They were walking down to the throne room, side-by-side. "We are thinking of leaving." Phobos whispered. "Ehh?! Why?" She tried not to be loud. "There is no real point, Ami and Minako can stay, it's just Mako-chan and I." She said. "Okay, when?" Serena asked. "Tomorrow night." Phobos smiled. "Are you planning on telling the Starlights your true identity?" Serena leaned in to talk to her.

{They talk very loud.} Reni could hear then a mile away. "No, you guys can do that." Phobos smiled. Serena flashed her pearly whites, ever since her and Chibi-Usa had to go to that evil dentist's office a while back, she has been taking good care of her teeth. She shuddered at the memory. She thought that was so long ago, even though it was at least a few years ago. But it feels like a different lifetime.

{It's because I'm Serena now.} She sighed.

"Kakyuu! This my, er, daughter." Serena put both of her hands on Reni's shoulders, Kakyuu's eyes widened. "She is at least 11! That's impossible!" Kakyuu exclaimed. "Well, my future daughter." Serena smiled, a sweat dropped on the side of Reni's head. "You could've started with that." Reni whispered meanly. "Oh, hush." Serena crossed her arms over chest and looked away. "She is welcome to stay as long as she wants." Kakyuu smiled a heart-warming smile. "She can stay in your room, Serena, until Phobos and Lita leave." Kakyuu gestured them to go away. Serena didn't care, they were leaving tomorrow, and she could stand in night in bed with her daughter.

They walked back to each other's bedroom. "So if you start looking different…" She searched for the right answer. "When I start getting black hair and blue eyes." Reni sighed. "Of course, so when you start getting those, it means I am getting closer to Seiya?" She squired her eyes. "Yes, I-" She got cut off by the hunk passing by. "Hey, Serena." He waved. "Hey, Seiya." She blushed and waved. "That's, Seiya?!" She looked back at him. "Don't tell me you like just like Mamo-chan?!" Serena put her hand to her forehead. "But he is gorgeous!" She spread out her arms in front if her. "I thought you were devoted to Helios?" Serena crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you love two boys, why can't I?" She shrugged and scoffed. "You love Seiya?! Keep your grubby childish mite off of him!" Serena argued. Next thing you know, they were bickering as always. Sigh.

* * *

**Kinmoku Molly's POV, Afternoon 4:36**

I was walking down the hallway, I see Serena and this little girl with pink hair that was styled like Usagi's, Chibi-Usa?

"Chibi-Usa?! What are you doing here?" I walked up to the bickering daughter and mother. They began talking all at once, being with both them for a year and a half, you get used to it. "Okay, so to be sure, Seiys was getting together with Usagi, then Chibi-Usa started to change, then Chibi-Usa stopped changing, so you are here to make sure she does end up with Seiya?" I guessed. "Yes!" They said as they shook they're heads. "Ahhh!" I nodded.

* * *

**Kinmoku Seiya's POV, Afternoon 4:45**

Did I just see a mini Odango? She looked like her sister at least, but the little girl from before, uh, Chibi-Chibi? I think so, looked like her daughter, which I highly doubted because she was at least five and she was sixteen, that's really doubtful.

Molly looked stunning as always, pixie cut black hair. For some reason, I could never get over the fact she barely talks to me, nor even looks at me. Talk about unrequited love. I sighed, I saw a poster I brought back from Earth, it was deep in my closet, a poster of Sailor Moon. Is that counted as creepy? But she was in a blue and red fuku and looked quite young, she was drawn, and I highly doubt she posed in front of a camera regardless, I bet she would so be up for it, but her friends would scold her for doing so.

I walked out of my room, to see the mini Odango and Serena walking past, they were bickering over something. "Hey. Who's this?" I poi Ted to girl. She had bubble-gum pink hair and red eyes, her smile was like Odango's, could light up a whole room. "I am Reni. U- I mean Serena's sister." She smiled. Serena gave her a evil glare, she looked at her sympathetic and shrugged. "Why did you say, u-?" I asked. "Um, my nickname was, Unicorn." Serena hesitated. I raised my eyebrow, I knew she was lying, but I didn't want to ask. "Okay…" I sighed. "Um, never mind. Who are you?" Reni put out her hand. "Seiya Kou." I shook it. "See you two around!" I walked away.

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Sooo hot!" Reni had hearts in her eyes. "I know!" Serena squealed. You do know that Serena is hopelessly in love with Seiya, right?


	8. Chapter 8

Molly quickly pulled away. "What was that for?" She asked the silver-haired starlight. "Maybe, maybe I have been a little mean and not noticing you. Maybe." He said. Molly smirked, she poked his side. "Maybe?" She grinned.

* * *

**Kinmoku Taitus Square, Morning**

**6:26**

Reni looked around the Kinmokian square. She saw the orange-y red-y curtains dangling over the shops and streets. She remembered from her class, that this is what Morocco looked like. The people looked dirty, and helpless. They looked nothing like they did on Earth, or at least Japan. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Chibi-Usa." Serena greeted. "How was your date? I didn't see you at all yesterday." Reni smiled slyly and put her hand on her hips. She noticed that Serena was wearing a blue shirt that was over a white one, and khaki short-shorts that went to mid-thigh, and a pair of heels that made her look quite tall. Her hair was in pigtails, which made her look even more like Usagi that Reni would've preferred.

"Well, I dressed like Sailor Moon." She smiled. "Kinda like how you are dressing like Usagi right now?" She said. She looked at her, up and then down, so did Serena. "Well, now that I noticed it, yeah." Serena shrugged.

"It went okay. It was kinda awkward. Since I did refer to my life a lot." She turned her head, but didn't look away from Reni.

Reni bit her lip, and she held her breath. Serena realized she was starting to turn blue. "What?" She asked. "You didn't notice?" She asked, letting out a huge breath. She pointed manically to her hair. Serena's eyes widened. "It's brown!" She hugged her. "No. It's turning pink. While you two were on a date, it was brown, it's turning pink." Reni fumed. "That's not the kind of news I want hear." Serena took a cautious step.

"But it's the truth. Maybe we can't do anything about it. You were destined to be with Mamo-chan, Usagi-chan." Reni shrugged. "No. I can't, and I won't. I should've… I love Seiya! I'm sorry, Chibi-Usa, but I'm not giving up on my love for Seiya." She said, Reni smiled. "That's the Usagi I know." They hugged.

* * *

**Kakyuu's Bedroom, Morning 7:27**

Kakyuu woke up, the smell of her perfume mixed in with another smell, a unfamiliar smell. She wrinkled her nose to the unfamiliar smell, and saw the shadow that was in front of her.

"Your-?!" She said in surprise. "Shh! Don't blow my cover. I'm looking for," The man said.

"Usako."

* * *

**Main Hallway, Afternoon 12:26**

Seiya walked down the hallway as his alter-ego, Fighter. Feeling girlish and satisfied, for two reasons:

1. Girlish: is because he/she hasn't been a girl in at least a month.

2. Satisfied: is because he/she had a successful date last night. No matter if she knew Odango or not, it was still quite nice.

"Hello!" A voice popped out behind her. "Shit!" She swatted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Don't worry, Serena told me about the whole, transsexual thing." Reni nodded. "Are you allowed to say stuff like that? I mean like, because of your parents? Because you are at least, eleven." Fighter asked. "My mom doesn't care, and my dad…" She hesitated. "Well, lets just say I don't know my dad anymore." She waved her hand down, in front of her and scoffed.

{Even though its way more complicated than that.} She thought to herself. "That, must be hard." Fighter nodded. "But, seriously, are you allowed to say a word with, "sexual" in it? Because if so, I don't want to hear a mouthful from your dad." She said. "Oh, you'll be getting more lectures than just that subject!" Reni laughed.

"Would you be more comfortable if I was Seiya?" Fighter asked politely. "No. You are fine." Reni shook her head. "Are you sure? Because, I could be Seiya anytime I want." She insisted. "Sure, why not?" Reni shrugged.

Fighter de-transformed. Reni looked away, because when that happens they tend to get naked. "Is that better?" He asked, he was in a red suit that was over a black shirt and a yellow tie, he also had a rose tucked in the side pocket.

"Yeah, sure." Reni blushed. "So what's up?" He asked, tipping on his heels and toes. "Do you like Serena?" She asked. This surprised him, he got startled by the question, not only did she use in a defiant tone, but just that she asked the question so quickly and suddenly.

"Yes?" He said, unsure about what she really meant. "I mean, like-like." She motioned her hands that were moving down. "Yes. I guess so, I did ask her out." He said.

"Yeah, twice." Reni mumbled. "What was that?" He perked his head up. "Oh, I just said I wanted, uh, rice! Which I highly doubt you guys grow here on uh…" She tried to recall the name of this planet. "Kinmoku." He replied, she snapped her fingers and pointed at me. "Exactly! I like you to." She smiled, a sweat-drop rolled down Seiya's head. "I didn't say I like you, although you do remind me of somebody sometimes," He shook his head and laughed. "I said "Kinmoku". This planet? It's called Kinmoku." He threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, yeah that makes more sense than what I was thinking." Reni rested her hand on the back of her head. "You remind me a lot of somebody." He mumbled to himself. He turned his head, so his lips touched his shoulder, and let out a soft chuckle.

**Kakyuu's Bedroom, Morning 7:55**

"Why are you here?!" She asked manically, Mamoru saw a whole different side to her. "I just told you." He replied, not loosing his cool, unlike SOME people. "This ruins everything!" She held onto her red hair. "No offence Kakyuu-san, but you are shouting very loud." He replied. "Plus, you are in only a long tank top and some underpants." He tried to find the best way to say that, the only time he ever did say "panties" was in front of Usagi or Chibi-Usa, but usually he was forced to say that wasn't exactly comfortable saying it.

"Well," She made a twisted face. "I have to go talk to somebody, stay here." She pointed to him as if he was a dog. He quickly sat on her bed. He knew Princess Serenity or any other princess wasn't as strict, but Kakyuu only knew him more as Mamoru Chiba, not King of the Earth, or even Endymion.

Kakyuu ran out the door, puffing trying to find Serena. Once she caught a glimpse of the long red hair, that matched hers, only a little shorter. "Kakyuu! So good to… um, see so much of you." Serena nodded. Kakyuu blushed and covered up. She whispered in her ear, the latest events.

"What?!" Serena said, really loud. "It's true." Kakyuu nodded. "Mamo-chan's here?! This ruins everything!" She tugged at her hair. {Talk about, déjà vú.} Kakyuu thought.

"Kakyuu?" A feminine voice, yet masculine voice came up behind them. "Oh crap." Kakyuu muttered. Fighter walked up to the fully-dressed red head female, and the half-dressed red head female. "Did anybody else see you like that?" Fighter asked. "Yes! But, that's not the point!" She waved her hands furiously, nearly hitting Serena and Fighter. "The point is… um… I finally found the Senshi's Star Seeds! Yes, uh, they are safe on Earth, living their happy lives." Kakyuu looked at Serena as if, "HELP!" Serena gave her a thumbs-up for good improv.

"Um, yeah. They are fine, no need looking in Kakyuu's Bedroom!" Serena yelled. Fighter looked at the two as if they were crazy, which they probably were.

"Hime-san… Did you just wake up?" Fighter asked. "Yes. Maybe I should've took his advice and changed." Kakyuu muttered. "HIS?! Do you mean… If so, why did he notice?!" Serena shouted. Fighter looked at her confused, and Kakyuu looked at her as if, "Why do YOU care?"

"Serena, I thought you were over him?" Kakyuu asked softly, conscious of Fighter right behind her. "I know. But, it's sort of a instinct now. You know, "OMG! He's looking at another girl!"." She waved her hands. "It won't be easy." She

"What are you two talking about?!" Fighter asked, a little loud than the two girls would've preferred. "Oh, just a play that Mercury is writing, going over the lines." Serena said, not hesitating at all. {That's probably the fastest I have thought in a while!} She grinned to herself. Kakyuu looked at her like, "WHAT?!"

Serena shrugged at Kakyuu's gaze. "Really? What's it called?" Fighter looked at them expectantly. "Um, Rabbit of Kinmoku." Serena said without a hesitation at all. "Really? Why "Rabbit"?" She asked. "Just something that popped into her head, you know," Serena snapped her fingers. "Just like that." She shrugged.

Fighter nodded, and shrugged and walked away. "See you later!" She waved as she left. "That was close." Serena let out a low and deep breath. "Good thinking, Rabbit of Kinmoku. Although you kinda related to your real name, Tsukino-san." Kakyuu put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. But I was never that good at fast thinking!" Serena smiled.

"You need to see Mamoru-san. He is waiting in my room. I will go with you, only to get a change of clothes. Because, too many comments were made today about that." Kakyuu sighed. "But, once I do, you need to talk. About everything that is happening, and everything that is about to happen." Kakyuu said. Serena nodded, she ran off in a puff. Kakyuu smiled, a maid walked by. "Um, do you have a spare pair of my clothing?" She asked.

* * *

**Kakyuu's Bedroom, 8:17 Morning**

Mamoru sat on the red silk bed sheets. The room smelled like orange blossoms that was a unfamiliar scent of a girl. The only scents he was used to was Usagi's and Rei's. Maybe Rei changed hers since they "went out" but she probably didn't. Usagi smelled like Bubble Gum and Strawberries. Probably her shampoo.

He heard the door click, and somebody walked in. It was a girl, her cheeks were flushed red and her breathing wasn't steady. Her hair was up to her waist and red, her profile was familiar, but he didn't notice that until he saw her eyes. "Usako?" He squired as he got up. "Able to tell?" She shrugged. "Yes, I knew you for at least four years, not even including Silver Millennium." He walked over to her, and kissed her.

Serena was surprised by his actions, he was never known to kiss her without her permission or at least her knowing him to kiss her.

She pulled back, her blue eyes wide in surprise. "What's the matter?" He asked. "No. It's not right." She bit her lip and looked away. "Sit." She pointed him to the bed as of he were a dog, he noticed that both of the princesses did that today. "Okay." He said. She sat next to him.

"I love you. You know that. But…" Serena trailed off. "I love, Seiya." She decided not to beat around the bush. "I know." He sighed. "You know?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Well," He turned his head a bit. "No." He admitted. She tilted her head back and made a face. "Then, why did you say you did know?" She asked. "Just because." He shrugged, Serena threw her head back and laughed. "I miss that, Mamo-chan. Can I still call you that?" She looked at him, he nodded. "That's the way you acted, only around me." She smiled.

"Don't worry." He said, he clamped onto her hand. "I'm sorry, but, I'm going to pick Seiya. I love him, maybe more than I love you. But that doesn't mean that I never loved you. Most of my love was from Serenity. Most of my love was either to Endymion or Tuxedo Mask, but Usagi, she, or, I felt something for you. But, once I noticed that I loved Seiya, the Usagi part of me, had more space to love him, was filled.

"Maybe, if, you can forgive me?" She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Yes, of course I can." He smiled. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He whispered.

One last kiss was shared between the two everybody in Sailor Moon anime or manga thought would end up together, broke up.

* * *

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

This is the last chapter! :'( I hope you like it!

* * *

**Kinmoku Corridors, Afternoon 3:27**

Serena walked down the hall. She smiled as her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her eyes sparkled, as if the stars weren't even shining.

She wanted to tell him. Tell him that she was his Odango, that she loved him back, that she wanted to have a future with him, only him.

He walked in front of her, stopping in his tracks. "Sere…" He sighed. "Hello, Seiya." She smiled her sweet innocent smile.

{She is so pretty.} He thought to himself. "I hope you can stay a little longer." He sighed and looked at the ground. "What do you mean?" Serena knitted her eyebrows. "Molly said you guys were leaving tomorrow." He put his hands in his pockets.

Whenever Usagi did that, she would lean forward, ruining the little posture she has. When he did it, his back stayed straight, she envied that.

"She didn't tell me that." Serena whined. "Wonder why…" Seiya looked at her, his steel blue eyes sparkling.

{I have to tell him, if I'm leaving, I have to tell him.} She hesitated, and grabbed the Disguise Pen hidden deep in her pocket.

"Seiya-kun… I have to tell you something." She took a cautious step closer. "When you first asked me to go the Sun Beach I was surprised and thrilled. I really like you." She grinned. "Serena…" Was all that came from his lips. She clutched the pen harder.

She took it out. "What's that?" He pointed to the pink pen with the red gem on top that was resting in her palm. "It's a Disguise Pen, it could change your hair colour, your eye colour, it what you are wearing." She explained. "What does…?" He got interrupted by the touch of her fingertips on his lips. "I said that I knew, Usagi-chan, I knew her a lot, I know her too much.

"I know that she has a boyfriend. But she just broke up with him yesterday. Because she loves someone else." She looked away. "Where are you going with this?" He asked, more confused than ever.

"Change me back! Change me back out of my disguise!" Serena shouted, only, she wasn't Serena anymore, she was the blonde haired dango styled girl who went out of the Solar System for the one she loved, Usagi Tsukino.

"Odango?" He stepped back in surprise. She nodded. "Seiya… After the past year, when I thought I had no one. I had someone. Then we fought Galaxia. I had no one to defend me, or so I thought. You guys were there, er, girls. It hard to classify that, since you are still kinda both." She scratched her head. "But, you saved me. Too many times. And you told that you loved me, but you, you said you don't mind being in a unrequited love, but you wished you met me earlier. If we did meet earlier, it would be the same, just, I would've got with you, earlier." She finished. She waited for a response, she kept her trembling fingers on his arm.

"N-No. I c-can't. I said that it hurt, but you lied to me. That hurts more." He walked away, and tears ran down her pink cheeks. She wiped them away, but they were coming by the dozen, a million thought ran through her head in less than a few minutes. She was, sad.

* * *

**Kinmoku Molly's Bedroom, Afternoon 3:56**

Molly and Rini were talking, about plans for Earth, Mercury and Taiki should've been here soon.

"What about Yaten-kun? He lives here, but I want him with me." Molly tapped her chin. "You have to ask him that, is he a him or her? He seems pretty girlish to me." Rini scooped more ice cream (they ironically had that here) out of the pint. Molly took it from her. She shrugged. "I just call him a him when he's Yaten, but a her when she's Healer." She put the silver spoon in her mouth.

Usagi barged in. She sat on the bed, turned her head around, and put her head in the soft orange pillow. "Usagi?" Molly looked at her. "Why are you here? And I don't mean all together, I mean, Usagi." Molly quickly gave the ice cream to (I'm going to classify her as Chibiusa now) Chibiusa.

"Usagi-chan?" Chibiusa put the ice cream on the floor. "I told him. He said, "I said it hurt, but you lied to me. That hurts more." And left." Usagi felt the sogginess of the pillow and thought, {Does she go to bed with a wet head?} but then she realized that was from her tears.

"That hurts. You are happy together with Yaten-kun, and Ami couldn't be any happier with Taiki-san. But me, I just got rejected, by the person who I rejected." She clenched the pillow. Molly took her off the pillow, and wiped the blonde's tears. A) because she really liked that pillow and was scared Usagi was going to break it, B) because she felt sad for her.

"I know it must hurt. But, he chose, all we have to do know is go home. You still have Mamoru-san." She stroked her head. "I guess. But, He's not the one I want, Seiya is." She hugged Molly.

Chibiusa, feeling left out, sat next to Usagi, and hugged her. "It's okay. We have to go home."

* * *

**Kinmoku Seiya's Bedroom, Afternoon 4:23**

Seiya laid down on his bed, thinking way too much.

"Arghh! Why did she have to do that?!" He rolled onto his side.

Minako walked in, not Molly, Minako. She sat on his bed, and exhaled. He noticed the change of weight, and looked at the blonde.

"Aino-san?" Seiya, confused as ever. "Yes, wondering why I'm here? I'm Molly. And you just rejected Usagi-chan." Minako said in a sharp tone. "She lied to me. It's not that easy to take in." He said, not turning to look at her.

"So? You loved her! She loves you back! She was testing to see how strong your love was! She loves you!" Minako repeated, she stood up, Seiya finally looked at her. "I knew there was something about her. She seemed so awkward, so unsure. But her shine, it was dimmer, yours was stronger." He stood up, facing Minako, he was at least a foot and half away from her. "M-Mine?" She blushed and poked her chest. "Yes, she probably hid her's better than you did. I always thought there was one chance, in probably a hundred, that you could actually be her." He curved his lips to a smile, Minako turned a brighter red. "I thought, she was more like you, she seemed to change her personality. A more bubbly and less dense, like you. You seemed clumsy and dense. It was only logical." He shrugged.

"Well, figure it out by tomorrow. We are leaving tomorrow." She left the room, her heart thumping. It was adrenaline, it wasn't right, adrenaline wasn't right.

He didn't bother to tell her about his little "crush" or something. He didn't want to. He decided to leave it at, "I thought you were her" and maybe that was self-explanatory.

He felt the opposite of what his expression was, smiling and eyes warm. He felt cold and undecided, but he just kept smiling. :)

* * *

**Kinmoku Landing Pad, Night 7:36**

Usagi demanded they left to tonight. She didn't want to stay another day feeling sad and lonely, Seiya didn't say a thing.

"I'll see you soon." Ami hugged Taiki, he slightly pushed her away and kissed her. "One month." He smiled.

"I'll be there soon, we will have to come back regularly though." Yaten held Minako's shoulders. "I'll miss you." She sadly smiled. He held her close, not wanting to let go.

"I'll see you, R-" Kakyuu started, Chibiusa put her hand up to stop her. "Chibusa. For I am Usagi-chan's daughter." Chibiusa smiled. "Of course, I'll see you soon, Chibiusa. I promise to visit hopefully once you are actually born." Kakyuu promised and patted the little girl's dango's.

Usagi stood there silently, Ami and Taiki were standing face to face too each other, showing sympathetic smiles, Minako and Yaten were holding each other, and Kakyuu and Chibiusa were talking, and her and Seiya were just standing there. She held her hands in front of her, and he had his hands in his pockets. Of course, they weren't exactly at the Landing Pad, it was past the rose garden where Usagi landed.

"Here." He held out his hand, she looked at him, he held a necklace, it had the numbers 686 and the second six was backwards, it looked quite guy-ish, and it was on a chain that looked like it was from a dog-tag.

"Why?" She picked it up from his hand. "Just something to remember me by, just in case." He shrugged. "Thanks." She looped it around her neck, smelling the familiar scent of Kou Seiya, and the warmness as if he just took it off.

"Okay, lets go." Minako said, her eyes twinkling with tears. Usagi walked beside Chibiusa. "Are you going to Earth to see Mamo-chan first?" Usagi smiled, Chibiusa guessed she was okay with marrying him, and having the pink-haired child she always thought she would have. "Hai." Chibiusa nodded.

"We hope to see you soon, what I mean by that is Seiya and I." Kakyuu put her hand on Seiya's shoulder. "We'll see you in a month." Yaten smiled, so did Minako. The girls walked to the Landing Pad.

"Friends forever!" The flashback ran through both Seiya's and Usagi's head, the bitter goodbye they shared not too long ago.

Seiya ran, ran to the Landing Pad. Yaten was just about to run after him, saying its too late now, but both Kakyuu and Taiki stopped him.

She stood there, as Eternal Sailor Moon, along with Super Sailor Venus and Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Chibi Moon. She put her hand to her chest, clutching her brooch.

He ran up to her. "S-Seiya? What are you doing?" Usagi said in shock, he didn't reply. But he walked up to her, smirking. He put his hand on her cheek, cupping it, and he kissed her. A real kiss, not one on the cheek like he did last time. "I'll see you in one month." He pulled back, and stepped off the pad. "I love you…" Usagi managed. "I always loved you…"

* * *

And they left. After the month, the Three Lights were officially back, and once they finished high school and a year college, Seiya and Usagi announced that they were engaged. Ami and Taiki waited until they both finished medical school to actually consider getting married, but eventually did. Yaten and Minako actually had three kids by age 25 (sigh). But they got married at 20. Three Lights fans were disappointed that all three of them were taken, but got used to it once they saw how cute they were with all of them. Of course, the world did freeze over eventually, and Usagi saved it. But her kingdom was on the Moon, no longer Earth, and once she did get that all settled, her and Mamoru had a cute girl with black hair and blue eyes, then her and Seiya had a pair of twins, one girl, one boy. Usagi missed Crystal Tokyo, but she had Silver Millennium and the bittersweet memory when she was, the Rabbit of Kinmoku.


End file.
